


Lost but not useless

by Krissyboy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic, Masochism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissyboy/pseuds/Krissyboy
Summary: Non-con warning is cause even though technically Loki is doing all this willingly and doesn't explicitly say no at any point, due to the clear power balance of Grandmaster being an elder of the universe and Loki not being remotely as strong as him, it's... a bit questionable. Might get even more questionable eventually.





	Lost but not useless

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because there are never enough Frostmaster fics. And for fucks sake, the Ragnarok deleted scene with the tentacles has been ignored by way too many writers and you can bet your ass this fic will have some tentacle stuff later on! I must fix the wrongs.

Loki slowly gained consciousness again. His whole body felt numb, and it took him a while to piece together what had just happened-- Hela had kicked him out of the bifrost, and now he had landed... somewhere. How long had he been knocked out?

Loki opened his eyes, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He had landed in... a pile of garbage? There were sounds of things falling and crashing all around him, and his head hurt like hell. And now that Loki thought about it, he couldn't feel his legs at all.. or most of his body, for that matter. He slowly and and carefully moved his head to see if he was still in one piece, and soon realised that the reason his body felt numb was probably that whatever he landed on top of had pierced him right through his abdomen.  _"Great",_  he thought  _"I'm going to die alone on this wasteland of a planet surrounded by garbage while Thor probably fights Hela to death."_ Loki took a deep breath, glancing around him. There was nobody in sight, just him and the endless piles of garbage. He shut his eyes, feeling like he was going to pass out again any minute-- and probably never wake up. And soon, he did.

\--

"Oh, what have you brought to me this time? Oh, he's  _gorgeous._ Is he dead? Oh, no matter, I'll fix him right up. Nobody dies here unless I approve of it."

\--

Loki's eyes opened, and he glanced around confused. Was he not dead? Was this hell? It didn't seem like hell. He slowly made sense of his surroundings-- he was in a fancy room, in a big bed. It was warm and soft, and his body didn't ache. He was wearing... a sheer, soft robe, and nothing else. The trickster carefully sat up, glancing around the room quite confused. Wasn't he just... dying? There was no sign of even a scar on his abdomen, or anywhere in his body for that matter. And what the hell was he wearing? There was no way any of this was real.

The door opened, and Loki quickly turned to face it. A man in a robe and some... other curious looking clothes stepped in and grinned "Oh hello gorgeous. I'm glad to see you've woken up~" Loki slowly sat up on the bed,  glancing around confused. "Where exactly am i?" He asked, his mouth feeling dry as he looked at the stranger who seemed way too casual and cheerful for this situation. "Oh, you're in Sakaar, buttercup. Place for all lost and useless things-- though, you won't be as useless here as you most likely were in past life. Also i healed you. You're welcome."

Loki opened his mouth to protest the 'useless' part, but quickly came to the conclusion that maybe he shouldn't. Whoever was standing in front of him had healed his quite surely lethal wounds completely, and maybe he would be offended if Loki talked back. So he just smiled "Thank you so much for that. I would surely be dead if it wasn't for you, ....?" The man let out a chuckle "Call me Grandmaster. And who might you be?" He gazed up and down Loki's body, though surely he had seen all of it while healing him. Or at the very least when changing him. "....Grandmaster." Loki repeated "Thank you Grandmaster. I am Loki of Asgard. It's a pleasure to meet you." He carefully tied a bow of the laces of his robe, so it didn't expose him completely, and got up. "Frankly... I should get back to Asgard as soon as possible, but I'm very grateful for your help and i hope to--" he was cut off by the Grandmaster, who stepped closer, shaking his head "oh no, no, no! You can't leave just yet, you must stay at least for dinner and... why would you want to leave, anyway?" He smiled, now standing quite close to Loki. The God of mischief stopped to consider his options-- Hela would surely kill him. She had probably already killed Thor, though that was not something Loki wanted to think about at all. If he didn't, maybe the reality of the situation wouldn't hit him so hard. Either way, withi Hela being that powerful they barely stood a chance at stopping her. So really... why leave? Loki lifted his gaze back up at the Grandmaster "...You're right, I must not be so rude as to leave immediately. I would be delighted to join you for dinner" He smiled politely, earning an approving grin from the other man "Good, good! We have a dress code though..." he looked at Loki from head to toes "...and what you're wearing right now will do marvelously."

\--

Someone, probably an employee of Grandmaster, later escorted Loki out of his room and into a big dining room, where plenty of people were already eating and drinking. Loki glanced around him, making his way towards the table. The floor was cold under his bare feet, but cold wasn't something Loki minded or really properly felt anyway. He was led to a chair and he took a seat, only a few chairs away from Grandmaster, who obviously sit at the end of the table. He smiled at Loki "Go ahead, eat whatever you like. We're not gonna run out." And while he said that, a glass of wine just... appeared into Loki's hand. Whoever he was dealing with truly was powerful. Summoning food and drinks out of thin air wasn't something every sorcerer could do. "Thank you." After a little while of wondering if the drink was drugged or poisoned, Loki took a sip of it, assuming that he really had no choice. The wine was sweet, and probably better than any wine Loki had ever tasted. Or perhaps he felt that way simply because after a near death experience any wine must taste good. Either way, he started dining with the others, listening to their chatter but mostly staying silent himself, only responding when being addressed by Grandmaster. And Grandmaster mostly seemed to just observe him instead of talking to him, which Loki didn't mind at all. He was used to putting on a certain face for certain people, and despite being an odd situation, this wasn't any different. 

After he had finished his meal, he sat down in front of an empty plate for a while, not feeling that it would be very polite to just get up and leave. And soon enough Grandmaster was done too, getting up with a grin on his face "did you enjoy the meal, sweetheart?~" he asked, making Loki let out a small, uncomfortable chuckle and the term of endearment Grandmaster was using "Yes. Very much so. Thank you." He smiled, and since other people including Grandmaster were getting up, Loki got up too. He just waited to be addressed though, wanting to be polite and likeable-- something he did very well.

"So, Loki." Grandmaster stepped towards him as people were leaving the dining room. "I don't usually just take people as guests like this, not unless they're very intriguing or, uh, very cute." He took another step forward, now a little uncomfortably close to Loki "and you, my dear, are both of those things. More than anyone I've seen in a while." Loki could smell the wine in his breath. He wasn't scared, no, but this was slightly unpleasant nonetheless. "So uh.... useless people don't exist here. Not for long, anyway. I'm definitely hoping that you, Loki, are uh... useful instead." Loki laughed a bit nervously, but he knew exactly  _how_ to be useful. He'd caught on to the clues Grandmaster was giving him. Well, they were quite hard to miss. So he grinned, looking at Grandmaster "Oh, i can be quite useful, dont you worry." He purred, and Grandmaster smirked wide in approval. "Good, good. In that case, follow me. You'll get to show me that in action... right away."

This wasn't exactly the plan. Loki followed the Grandmaster who was making his way out of thethe dining room quite hastily. Loki had had no time to collect himself, like he usually had with anyone he slept with-- at least he assumed that was what Grandmaster wanted. The hints were... quite clear. He glanced around, following Grandmaster a bit nervously, as he had not even the slightest idea what the man  _actually_ wanted. Sex, yes, but what kind? Loki was into many many things, but there were definitely things he would rather not do. But there was barely any time to think about that now. He had to keep up his facade of total calmness, and do whatever so this... man. This being. Whoever he was here with right now wouldn't decide to kill him immediately after deeming he was useless. Yes, Loki had a very grim outlook on everyone and always expected the absolute worst, but being the God of lies, mischief and deceit, he couldn't... trust people.

They arrived into Grandmaster's bedroom, which was... huge. Decorated with mostly blue and gold, as excessive as the man himself looked. Grandmaster turned to Loki, shutting the door behind the two. He stepped closer, pushing Loki onto the huge, soft bed. Loki gasped a bit in surprise, but didn't say a word, just looking up at Grandmaster with a smirk on his face. He was going to seduce this man, maybe steal his spaceships and get out of here. That sounded like a solid plan. Grandmaster pinned him down and kissed him hungrily, and his whole presence now so intimately close to Loki felt... heavy. His magic felt heavy. Like it was pressing Loki down even further into the mattress. His hot, wet mouth soon parted from Loki's and he grinned "go ahead, sweetcheeks. Make yourself  _useful~_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback, please. This is my first fic in ages and the first on this website, so I would love some words of encouragement :'D


End file.
